


uniform at the back of a door

by nebulaedust (crystallizedcherry)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, WWII AU, penyebutan implisit: Kursk
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 09:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7502283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nebulaedust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bintang terakhir belum tidur. Satu pondok di luar Berlin terang-benderang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	uniform at the back of a door

**uniform at the back of a door**

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun atas pembuatan karya; ditulis hanya untuk kesenangan.  
 **Pairing** : Prussia/Hungary. **Genre** : Hurt/Comfort/Supernatural. **Rating** : T. **Other note** : wwii!au.

* * *

Ia pikir ia yang paling siap. Seluruh amunisi memang belum berada di tangannya, tetapi, di balik kendi-kendi kesayangan istrinya dan pahatan patung-patung yang ia buat sendiri sembari menjaga toko sebelum ini, aura-aura keberaniannya siap turut berangkat esok pagi.

Namun ada yang berbeda pada cerminnya, tengah malam itu, saat Erzsi sudah terlelap di balik selimut mereka yang berbau pinus.

Gilbert melihat lumpur. Dan tembakan yang pada ujungnya mengaduk tanah becek di depan tank dengan darah yang sia-sia. Oh Tuhan, kenyataankah itu? Yang sebrutal itu? Sekacau itu? Gilbert tahu dunia adalah sebidang kaca bertuliskan seribu satu jenis makna tetapi penuh kabut di permukaannya; terkadang ada tulisan yang memang hampir tak bisa dipercaya bahkan ketika kita menggunakan air terjernih untuk menemukan sesuatu di baliknya.

(Lalu ia menanggalkan seragamnya yang digantung di balik pintu.)

* * *

"Gil."

Erzsi harus menengok untuk memastikan. Gilbert sudah menghilang dari ruang makan. Erzsi pun membasuh tangannya, dan mengibaskannya begitu saja di atas wastafel tanpa repot-repot mencari lap.

"Gil!"

Sinar matahari benar-benar belum sampai ke ruang tengah, maka ia kembali menyalakan lampunya yang redup. "Jangan bilang kautidur lagi!" ia meninggikan suaranya. Bergegas ia menuju kamar.

"Setengah jam lagi kau harus berang—"

Gilbert menggeleng dalam keadaan berjongkok di bingkai jendela.

"Apa yang kaulakukan?!" Erzsi menarik ransel Gilbert dan lelaki itu terjungkal ke belakang, hanya membuatnya kembali meraih bingkai jendela dan Erzsi lagi-lagi harus menarik tali ranselnya. Jatuhnya Gilbert berulang, dan untuk menghentikan kebodohan itu Erzsi menyeret tali ransel Gilbert, hingga lelaki itu menggesek lantai dan Erzsi membuat punggung Gilbert terhentak pada kaki tempat tidur.

Erzsi berjongkok di hadapannya dan menyadari lelaki itu sama sekali tidak memakai seragam yang seharusnya.

"Aku—," napasnya tersengal, lalu Gilbert menggeleng sadis, "aku harus pergi sebelum dijemput dan ditemukan—"

"Dinasmu?"

Gelengan lagi, dan Erzsi yakin leher Gilbert bisa patah jika sekali lagi ia lakukan. "Tidak akan ada! Polandia sudah hampir membunuhku dan sekarang aku tidak mau mati di Kursk!" dia seperti kehilangan dirinya sendiri. Jauh, jauh dari kata waras.

Erzsi berdiri, mengusap keningnya sendiri. Tangannya bergerak-gerak di udara, "Tapi tak akan ada seorang pun yang tak tahu jika kau—"

"Bisa!" Gilbert mendadak berdiri dan kepalanya nyaris membentur dagu Erzsi. "Kita pergi dari sini! Rumah nenekmu di Balaton—"

"Sudah dijual," balas Erzsi dingin. Ia mendorong Gilbert dan kasur melengkung itu menyambutnya dengan kasar. Erzsi menyilangkan tangan di depan dada, "Apa yang kaulihat?"

Gilbert memejamkan mata, rapat, lalu menarik napas dalam-dalam. Sentuhan tangan Erzsi pada pundak, kepala, dan pipinya membantunya kembali dari labirin aneh yang menyesatkan kewarasannya. Satu embusan keluar bersama satu bayang-bayang, "Sebuah mortar meledak di depan mataku. Tank melindas bubur lumpur dan darah. Ini pertarungan yang akan jadi legenda—tetapi menjadi bagian dari legenda adalah hal yang pasti akan dilupakan waktu juga! Dan kau menuju kelegendaan itu dengan mengorbankan seluruh kebahagiaan!" Gilbert mengusap wajahnya.

Erzsi menggigiti ujung kuku ibu jarinya.

Pernah ada, suatu waktu, Gilbert bercerita bahwa ia bermimpi memasuki sebuah rumah melalui jendela kacanya yang tertutup rapat—

—dan tiga bulan kemudian dia pulang dari medan perang di Polandia dengan tangan kiri dan separuh wajah dibelah oleh pecahan kaca dari jendela rumah yang meledak. Sambil mengelus-elus ujung kukunya yang sudah bergerigi tak karuan, Erzsi mengingat-ingat tentang caranya bertahan dari rasa takut dan trauma—yang tak ia tahu bisa ia lewati.

Gilbert mengangkat pandangannya, bertemu dengan tatapan Erzsi—dan di saat itulah Erzsi berhenti berpikir lalu terus bertanya: apakah yang dia lihat itu ketakutan Gilbert sendiri atau ketakutannya?

"... Apa yang akan didapat oleh prajurit yang desersi sebelum waktunya?" suara Erzsi merendah, kepalanya dimiringkan tanpa disengaja, ia seperti bocah kecil yang berharap tahu dari neneknya dari manakah permen-permen manis berasal.

"Aku tidak tahu." Gilbert bangkit, memeluk Erzsi begitu saja, lalu berkata, "Dan tidak mau tahu." Ia menimang Erzsi seperti cara yang ia harap bisa ia lakukan jika suatu saat seorang anak datang ke rumah ini sebagai perintah dari langit.

Erzsi mencari celah di antara dua potong kerah kemeja lusuh Gilbert, menghidu bau yang tak pernah bosan untuk ia cari dan terus cari. Ia menarik napas panjang-panjang seolah energi pemroses kata-kata direaksikan dari sana. Ia memandang ke samping, pada jendela lain yang tak punya tirai. Tak bisa terlihat apapun.

"Gil. Di langit luar sana, bahkan masih ada kesempatan untuk bintang jatuh lewat. Masih ... ada waktu."

"Barang apa yang paling ingin kaubawa?"

Erzsi melepaskan diri dari Gilbert dan menyambar mantel panjangnya dari balik pintu ( _di atas onggokan seragam yang tak ia sadari ada_ ), lalu sebuah buku dari atas nakas.

Buku itu didorongnya ke dada Gilbert. "Latih lidah Hungaria-mu lagi!"

" _Whoops_!"

Erzsi lebih dahulu meninggalkan kamar, dan Gilbert menyusulnya dengan ransel yang memukul-mukul punggung bawahnya.

"Sekarang?"

Erzsi menoleh saat menutup tirai besar di jendela ruang tengah, "Sebelum bintang terakhir disuruh tidur oleh matahari, cepat pergi!"

Gilbert mematung sebentar, lalu ia mengambil pemantik api dari meja makan, yang membuat Erzsi berdecak keras dan berniat menegurnya lagi—meski ia mengurungkannya dan memilih membuntutinya.

Lelaki itu menyalakan pemantiknya dan melemparkannya ke atas gumpalan kain di belakang pintu. Erzsi yang ssekarang termangu, mengenali kain itu untuk beberapa saat.

"Kita pergi sekarang."

.

* * *

.

Dan mereka menjelang kegelapan.

(Cahaya menyala-nyala di belakang mereka.)

Erzsi mengeratkan genggamannya di jari-jemari Gilbert. Gilbert membalasnya.

"Kenapa kau langsung setuju, hm?"

Erzsi melakukan _nya_ lagi. "Karena," ditambah kerlingan yang tak butuh pertanyaan lagi, "aku ingin punya anak darimu."

Gilbert tersenyum miring. Ia mengangkat tangan mereka dan berniat mencium punggung tangannya sendiri—yang dibarengi oleh tatapan cari perhatian—tetapi Erzsi tertawa dan membalikkan tangan mereka. Dicium oleh Gilbert,

"Kita cari inspirasi di tepian Balaton."

**end.**

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: asa lama gitu ya ga nulis pruhun
> 
> dan ini tentang **battle of kursk** , pertempuran tank terbesar dalam perang dunia kedua. horrible and cruel. superioritas versus superioritas.


End file.
